Roxas' Lazy Daze
by TheSeaSaltySaltBubbleGumTree
Summary: Roxas and 5 other nobodies in Organization XIII have a whole month off work becuase the rest went to C.O.  What will they do for a whole 30 days?


Roxas' Lazy Daze  Chapter 1: Day 1

Roxas woke up and stepped out of bed, looking out at the usual dark cloudy sky.

He had so many questions about that sky out there, and such.

Why is it like that? Was it always like this? Roxas would ask himself, then shrug and continue walking.

He walked into the mission, surprised to see nobody there. A piece of paper was taped to the window, and looked at it. "The following members will be on a mission in Castle Oblivion for one month: Members I, II, III, V, VI VII, X, XI. As for the rest of you, no missions for a month."

Roxas read the note, jotting down which ones are left. "That leaves Vexen, Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Xion and.. Me.

Um.. What am I going to do for a whole month?" Roxas mumbled. Roxas sighed, and turned around. Axel was standing right behind him, reading the paper the whole time. "Whoa!" Roxas squeaked from the sudden appearance of Number XIII. "Hey Roxas. Guess we got a month off." Axel smirked. "Sheesh. You're pale as a ghost." Axel laughed, ruffling Roxas' hair. "Hey, Axel." Roxas laughed. Xion walked in and yawned a few seconds later. "What's going on? Hey guys.." Xion yawned again. "Hey, look who just woke up." Axel smirked. Xion hit his shoulder playfully. "What are we gonna do for a whole 30 days.." Roxas looked down at his shoes.

"What do you think? And why stand here, when we could be at the Clock tower, eating Ice Cream? C'mon! Im buyin'!" Axel shouted, running into a portal that he opened. Roxas laughed, running after him into the portal, and soon Xion giggled and ran into the portal. So they sat on the Clock tower ledge, eating ice cream, sharing laughs and carrying on the memories. "So what do we do after this?" Xion asked. "Hmm. We could always go to the beach, or go to the mall, or..." Axel tried to create a conclusion to the question. "The mall is a busy place. Are we even allowed in there while in uniform?" Roxas questioned. "Na, but we just take off our uniforms and put on something else. Nobody will know that we're in the Organization then, huh?" Axel smiled, patting Roxas on the back.

"So, we'll go to the beach next?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded. Xion nodded as well, making a 'Mhm' sound.

After about a few minutes, they all finished their ice cream and were just talking.

"So Vexen, Demyx, and Larxene are behind with us. I can bet Demyx will just sleep and play his sitar. And Larxene will just mope in her room or go out or something. But Vexen, I dunno what he does for a living."

Roxas noted. "Vexen is a scientist. But I'd more like to call him a 'Mad Scientist', considering he is always researching the workings of the heart and the heartless in his little freaky lab." Axel remarked.

"Vexen has a science lab? Wow, I had no clue." Xion finally spoke up. "Well, for one thing, Demyx probably will be just hiding around, playing his sitar, or just hanging around the mall somewhere. Larxene, probably has friends somewhere, I guess. I tried making friends with her, but she just told me to get out of her room and never come back. Sheesh." Axel frowned, then laughed. "Wanna go to the beach now?" Xion asked. The two boys nodded, already jolting up. "Wear swimsuits!" Axel called out, running into the portal. Roxas wasn't far behind, running after him. Xion smiled, and walked into the portal.

A few minutes later, the three were already at the beach, sitting at the water, the waves crashing against their feet at they gazed out into the ocean. Axel jolted up, running towards the water, grabbing Roxas and dragging him into the water. Xion watched them, laughing as she ran into the water. "It's cold." Xion shook. "Just get wet, you'll get used to it faster." Axel said, pushing her into the water. He laughed, and Roxas pushed Axel into the water, and dove towards deeper waters. "Whoa... Look at the guy surfing!" Roxas shouted, motioning the two to look over. A tall teenaged guy was surfing on a huge wave, figures of water surfing on boards made of water.

"Holy crap, that's Demyx!" Axel shouted, his jaw hitting the seafloor. "Haha, he's the master of the surf." Xion laughed. Roxas laughed as well, and Axel just kept watching number IX surf. He soon stopped, walking over to the three. "Oh, it's you three! Hey! You guys are off too?" Demyx called out, joining them. "Yupp. Hey Demyx, we though you'd just be at the castle, playing notes on the sitar." Axel remarked. "You kidding? I'd rather be out here, surfing, AND playing my sitar. Water's my life, man." Demyx smirked. The four laughed, and continued talking. "Hey Demyx, You know what Vexen and Larxene are doing?" Roxas asked finally. "Yeah. Larxene hangs at the mall with some friends she found, and now she's extremely popular. And in one day, too! Vexen is still experimenting and researching the workings of the heart in his lab. He never leaves the lab unless it's important." Demyx replied, trying to balance himself as he stood on his surfboard, trying not to move. Axel slipped over behind him, and pulled the board from under him, sending Demyx into the water. He rose to the surface to find his friends laughing, especially Axel. "Not cool, Man. Haha!" Demyx laughed.

"So what're you three doing tommorow?" Demyx asked. "Mall, probably." Roxas replied. "Good. I guess If I see you there when I go there, I'll catch up." Demyx said.

"Cool." The three replied.

-So ends Day 1 of 30 for Roxas. What happens tommorow? Who knows?-


End file.
